To be a princess
by katimakittykat
Summary: Tamakis sister and her friend move to Japan. Big changes happen. The Host Club is at stake. Love dances its way into someones heart.
1. The princess has arived

"I'm so excited, Abella, I've never been anywhere outside of Paris! To go to Japan, it's going to be amazing!" Said the short, dark haired girl skipping through the lobby of the airport. "I suppose, Tamaki will be excited to meet you. You'll be staying with us, ofcourse. It's going to be an enormous change." I said in response to my best friend. We walked to the boarding ramp when we were stopped. "Tickets please." Said a man with a dark beard and glasses. "Ofcourse." I replied handing my ticket over while Fae done the same. "Alright, you're all set. Enjoy your flight." He said handing my ticket back. 'Yea...right.' I thought to myself. I walked down the aisles and plopped down in the seat farthest from the window. "You don't seem too excited about seeing your brother Abella..is something wrong?" My best friend said sitting down beside the window. "No, it's just that I haven't seen my other family in a while." I explained. She gave me one of her special smiles. "It'll be okay." She reassured me. But boy was she wrong. We landed in Japan 12 hours later. We quickly gathered our things and headed off the plane. As we walked out from the terminal I was greeted by a hug. I had no idea who's arms were around me. As the man backed away, I came face to face with a tall, lanky, blonde haired teenage boy. "Abella ! I'm so excited to see you, I haven't seen you since we were 15. You look gorgeous." He exclaimed with a smile plastered on his face. I just stared at him. He looked to my left. "You must be Fae! My sisters friend. How are you?" Tamaki bowed down very gentlemanly like. She looked down at him unsure. "Uh..I'm good." She said second guessing herself. As soon as he brought his self up from a bow 6 boys came running behind him. "Hey boss, did you find her!?" A tall red haired boy asked leaning on my brothers shoulders. "If you didn't we'll send out a search party" said another boy identical to the one leaning on Tamakis shoulder. "No, ofcourse I found her." He said looking towards me. "Guys, this is Abella. My sister. Abella, these are my friends. Hikaru and Kaoru are the twins. They are nothing but trouble. Mori and Hunny senpai. Haruhi my gorgeous and most perfect daughter! And this is-" I cut him off as he pointed to a male I was already very familiar with."Kyoya Ootori." I said smirking a little as he pushed his glasses up. The group of boys all started whispering."Yeah, how'd you know that?"Tamaki asked really confused. I saw Fae smiling at my side as she knew exactly how I knew him. "Oh and guys, this is Abellas friend Fae. She'll be living with me as well and attending school." He explained. "So if you're bosses sister. You're kind of like second in charge right?" The twins asked coming behind me. I had no response. In charge of what? What are they even talking about? "Give her room. She's been on a plane for 12 hours. She needs rest if any of you expect her to be at school tomorrow." Kyoya said taking the boys away from my side. He was right. I was really tired. "There are 2 limousines outside. One to take these 3 home. And the other to take the rest of you bunch home." The dark haired boy explained shutting his notebook. "But Kyoya I wanted to show her and her friend Japan!" Tamaki whined. "How about this weekend Tama-chan? We could take a host trip and go on a tour of Japan!" The small boy I remember to be Hunny said. "That's not a bad idea Hunny. That's exactly what we need! A host trip!" Tamaki said very dramatically. "A what trip?" I asked everyone. They looked at me. The twins put a very devious smirk on there face. One of the twins grabbed Faes shoulder and the other grabbed mine and pushed us together. "A host trip. A host trip is when the host club, hosts a trip for the girls who come to see us." They explained. Fae looked very confused. "What's a host club?"Fae asked. Tamaki backed away and made a very dramatic pose. "A host club...A host club is where the schools most handsomest boys with too much time on their hands entertain young ladies who also have too much time on their hands. Just think of it as an elegant playground for the super rich and beautiful." Tamaki finally finished. He was SUCH a drama queen. Wait..why didn't Kyoya tell me about this. "Yes, well that's a lot to take in right now. The cars are waiting let's get to it." Kyoya insisted. We moved out to the garage where there were in deed two limousines waiting. "I'll see you fellows tomorrow. It's going to be a big day." Tamaki said sliding into the car. Fae following. I could hear her asking questions from where I stood. Tamaki would like her. "I bid you good bye kanpekina hana." Kyoya said bowing down and kissing my hand. He was definently going to have some explaining to do about this host club tomorrow. "Bye." I said smiling at him. He closed the door as I sat down in the limosuine. "So..how'd you know Kyoya?" Tamaki asked. I probably should have expected that. "It's a long story for another day." I said leaning back. This is going to be an exciting new adventure.


	2. Public

"Are you ready to start your first day princess?!" My brother burst into my room as I got my last shoe on. I looked at him with a tired face. "Might as well get it over with." I sighed. I stood up straightening out my dress with my hand. "Is Fae up?" I asked. As if on cue she pushed the door open. "This dress makes me feel like a banana." She said in disgust. The dress was hideous. But I guess it works for now. "So, can we go?" Fae said looking out the window. "Of course. We wouldn't want you two late on your first day." Tamaki said opening the door for my friend and I.

We walked to the limosuine. This was seriously going to be a very long day. After what felt like hours of riding in the limo listening to Tamaki answer every one of Faes questions the car door opened.

We were finally at Ouran Private Highschool. As I stepped out I noticed the same group of boys standing outside the car. Were they seriously waiting on Tamaki? "Hey bosses sister and her friend." The twins said coming behind me. What the hell. Was this like their thing? "Ya know I have a name." I said looking to the one on my left side. "Yeah, we need to think of you a good nickname." They said in unison. Tamaki shoved then off of Fae and I. "NO! You two will not taint my little sister or her friend!"He yelled dramatically at them.

I heard a bell ring. I didn't have a schedule so I had no idea where to go. My brother was still arguing with the twins. Fae was no where to be found. I was completely lost. "Here's your class schedule Abella. Your first class is with Tamaki. Your second is with Tamaki and I. Then there's lunch. You should have the same lunch as the twins and Haruhi. You'll go to your next class as soon as lunch is over. Which you should have Hunny in. He's only in there for studying, but if you follow him, you should make your way there. The bell will ring. There should be a car waiting in the garage for you. Find your friend and meet her there." Kyoya said pulling me away from Tamakis commotion.

"Kyoya, Tamaki said Fae and I are staying after for the host club." I explained to him. He looked down at me with an unsure look. "Um, I'm not sure you should stay after for that." He said looking forward instead of at me. I was confused.

"Why not?" I asked him. This didn't seen right. Why didn't Kyoya want me to visit the club. "I just don't, now let's get to class before we're both late." Kyoya looked towards Tamaki, obviously catching his attention.

He motioned for him to come over. "Take your sister to class." He said giving Tamaki, what I was guessing, a copy of my schedule. Tamaki nodded. "Okay! I sent Fae with the twins, c'mon princess!" Tamaki said taking my hand and running down the pink hallways.

* * *

><p>School was a lot different in Japan. As were the people. Everything went by so fast. Before I knew it lunch was only 20 minutes away.<p>

I only met 3 new people. Two of which had a class with me right now. Their names were Yoki and Takana. They were both 17. Yoki had brown hair and wore glasses similar to Kyoyas. Takana was short, with dark red hair and had freckles everywhere.

I sat by the both of them in class. "What lunch do you have Abella?" Yoki asked me. I smiled at him. "The one right after this. As soon as the bell rings." I told him. He sighed. But Takana smiled brightly. "I do too! I'll walk with you to lunch." He smiled a cheesy smile.

I was walking towards the door of the class room as the bell rung with Takana at my side when someone grabbed my hand.

"Abella. Hold on a minute." Kyoya said. He got a few whispers from people who were still in the class room. And got eyed by Tamaki. "Uh, I'll just wait outside the door for you Abella." Takana said smiling and walking out. Seriously, what was with all the whispers. "I'll see you in class Tamaki." Kyoya said, obviously meaning for Tamaki to leave.

Tamaki looked unsure. "Right. Okay, see you." Tamaki said leaving rather quickly.

"What's wrong Kyo?" I asked him tilting my head to the right.

" I don't like you hanging around Yoki and Takana. I don't feel comfortable." He said putting his hand on my shoulder. I scrunched my eyebrows together.

"Why?" I wondered. They didn't seem like bad people.

"Because, I don't feel comfortable with them rubbing on my fiancé." He said while pushing his glasses up.

That's not fair. It's not like they were flirting. I liked them. "But Kyoya, I like them. They don't seem worse then Hikaru and Kaoru." I explained. I was sort of disappointed

"Yes, but I can keep an eye on Hikaru and Kaoru."Kyoya said with a frown. He then pulled out his notebook. He wrote some things down. He was acting really funny.

"You're acting different." I said pulling away and walking out.

Takana was waiting for me like he said. "What did Ootori want?" He asked me grabbing my books from me.

I sighed. "He just wanted to be difficult." I explained looking back.

* * *

><p>Japanese lunches were really different from France. A lot more fish and a lot less cheese. I shrugged walking behind Takana. I saw one if the twins at a table. Which ever one it was noticed me and yelled my name while standing on the table.<p>

I grabbed Takanas arm pulling him that way. "Hey." I said smiling at the twins and Haruhi.

"Hi...princess." The twins said back.

"Seriously...princess, is that my name now?" I said biting into a rice ball.

They nodded. Awesome.

"Hey Abella, how did you know Kyoya?" Haruhi asked which caused a look from the 3 red heads.

"Well, while I lived in France there was a ball at the manor. They were the honorary guests and Kyoya asked me to dance. Then we started talking from there. It wasn't really anything. He was only in France for 3 months." I explained.

Haruhi leaned back in his seat. The twins opened there mouths to say something right as the bell started ringing.

"I guess I'll see you guys later on." I said walking away.

Takana followed me still holding my books. "I'll see you in class tomorrow Abella." He smiled handing my books to me.

"Thanks." He nodded towards me and walked away.

* * *

><p>Alright. Time to finish this day off. Physics was completely boring. I was looking forward to the host club. It seemed exciting. As soon as the bell rung I grabbed my things and walked out only to have my arm grabbed by none other than my brother.<p>

"Alright, we have to get to the club as soon as possible! Faes already there." He said running, practically dragging me behind him. He busted through a set of doors that revealed every teenage boy I met yesterday at the airport. Before i could catch my breath I heard a velvet voice speak my name.

"Abella, come here for a moment." I turned around and nodded heading towards Kyoya. I sat down on the couch beside him.

"Abella dear, did you tell anyone about us?" The dark haired boy asked me. I shook my head.

"No, I mean, Haruhi asked how I knew you and I explained the banquet but they don't know about 'us'" I said to him. He looked towards Haruhi."Why?"I still didn't understand why he didn't want anyone to know.

"I had questions from the twins." He said while pulling out his laptop.

I rolled my eyes. He wasted so much time on that thing.

"Hey Kyo, why don't you want to tell anyone yet?" I asked him watching as he opened the web browser. He looked at me and away from the computer screen.

"I have no problem with telling them, I just don't want to make a big deal. As soon as it gets out questions will be asked. We'll have to start planning, and I will officially be taken off the most eligible bachelors list in this part of Japan." He said. He was so worried about the small things. "But, I suppose if they do ask. I'll have to tell them."

I smiled at that. I grabbed his laptop which earned a huge gasp from the entire host club.

"Princess-chan took Kyo-chans laptop Takashi." I heard the small boy named Hunny say.

Are they seriously suprised. What was actually up with this host club.

"It's fine." Kyoya said. What was up with these boys.

"Places everyone. 30 seconds until the club starts." Tamaki said.

All the boys were sitting at a different table, Faye was being entertained largely by Hikaru. Exactly 30 seconds later, the doors opened and a mob of girls and chatter piled into the room. Was th-was this SERIOUSLY what a host club was. I male strip club where they don't strip. Every single man in the room acted different. A lot more. Charming. It was so weird. And boring. I crossed my legs and listened to the chatter around. These girls were so amazed by everything Kyoya said.

"Excuse me ladies. I would like to announce that we will be taking a host trip around Japan on Saturday. We will meet in here and load into limosouines. I hope everyone can come." Tamaki said loudly for everyone to hear.

These guys were ACTUALLY serious about this. Finally the club was over. I turned to Kyoya.

* * *

><p>"How long does it last?" I asked him.<p>

He shrugged. "Usually 2 hours. Sometimes 3." He said typing on his lap top. I scooted close to him and leaned my head on his shoulder.

"Who created this?"

"Tamaki. He needed help.I offered" Kyoya answered my question.

"So will you allow me to walk you to your car?" Kyoya said tucking the laptop under his arm and taking my hand. I smiled and nodded.

This got everyone in the room staring. Well except Fae. She was still busy staring at Hikarus face. He opened the door and led me down the hallways until we got to the garage were my limousine was parked.

"Here you are Abella." He said smiling at me. He never smiled. Not really. Even though he had a very nice smile.

"Thank you." I said blushing slightly. He gave me a soft kiss on the cheek and left.

* * *

><p>I slid in the limo waiting on Tamaki and Fae. It took them about 5 minutes to finally make it there. And as soon as they got in Tamakis mouth started.<p>

"What's exactly going on between you and Kyoya?" He asked putting his head in his hands and looking at me.

"Nothing, he's just a friend."

"Just a friend. Alright, well why did he walk you to the car. And why did he let you touch his laptop?" Tamaki asked even more questions. "Something's going on between you two. If you don't tell me I'll figure it out myself." He said puffing and folding his arms.

He was so freaking dramatic. I have no idea where he gets it.

"If I tell you, you can not tell anyone. Kyoya doesn't know I'm telling you and he might get upset." I said giving in.

I mean, it couldn't hurt telling my brother. He had the right to know. Kyoyas brothers knew.

"Well, after the banquet Kyoya called me and asked me over for dinner. I accepted. He introduced me to his family. Then days after that he wanted to walk around the gardens with me. I couldn't deny him so we walked around and ate lunch. After that it became a regular thing to hang around each other often. Well, while he was there. He invited me over to a ball a day before he left. After the ball was over he took me to the dining hall and proposed. Infront of his family of course. I told Fae but she's the only person outside of Kyoya's family that knows. So you can't just all anyone." I said.

His facial expression was very mixed. "HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME THIS!" He yelled at me.

I saw him for the first time in 2 years yesterday. What the actual fuck. Luckily. Before he could blow up the car stopped and the driver let me out. I hurried inside trying to avoid any questions from Tamaki.

"Well does dad know?"

I stopped and looked back. "Of course he knows. Kyoyas father asked permission." I said then continued walking.

* * *

><p>I made it to my room without any further questions. I quickly stripped out of my yellow dress and into night shorts and a t shirt. I layed on my bed and thought about everything. I sat up and walked to my dresser. I grabbed a porcelain, heart snapped box and opened it. Pondering through I found it. It was a large diamond ring. It fit perfectly snug on my finger. I really wanted to wear it. I heard feet shoveling. Tamaki. I placed the rock back in the box and the box on the dresser then hopped on my bed. The door burst open.<p>

"THEYRE HERE!" Fae yelled.

I was confused. "Who's here?" I asked standing up.

"The boys. Everyone. And Kyoya looks a bit ticked off. Tamaki told the host club."

I face palmed. "THAT IDIOT!" I yelled walking out the door with my hand balled up in a fist.

Fae grabbed me. "Calm down. Think positive. You get to wear the huge rock on your finger now." She had a point.

Before I knew it. My room was full of boys. Awesome. Something my mom would LOVE to hear.

"I thought you said it was nothing?" The twins said in unison coming right infront of me.I blushed and looked down.

"Wait. So, you and Kyo-chan are going to get married?" Hunny asked.

I looked around to find Kyoya sitting on my bed typing on his. Well. Ofcourse laptop. I walked over to him and sat down.

"Hey guys. So, why don't we all go and party in my room while they talk." Fae said.

I loved that girl. "YEAH ! Party in Fae-chans room!" Hunny yelled running out of mine.

Soon all the boys were away and my door was shut. Kyoya still didn't look away from his laptop. I signed and closed it. But as expected he kept looking as if it was open.

* * *

><p>"Kyo, talk to me." I said sitting behind him with my legs on either side of him.<p>

"Why'd you tell Tamaki without telling me?" He asked.

I started massaging his shoulders. "Because..I didn't know he was going to tell everyone." I sighed. I felt horrible. Kyoya grabbed my hand on his shoulder. I climbed around him and sat beside him again.

"I just wish you would have told me so I could have been more prepared." Kyoya explained.

He grabbed my hand and rubbed his thumb over it. "Now it's official." He stated looking at me.

"Yeah...it is." I sighed and ran my fingers through his hair.

"We have to tell our fathers we've decided to go public. That's going to cause alot of commotion." Kyoya said standing up.

There was so many things I wanted to ask him. I had no clue how to plan a wedding."We'll hire a wedding planned to help you." He said.

I swear that boy could read my mind. "Come have dinner tomorrow. You and your family. We'll discuss things about the wedding tomorrow." He said turning the knob on the door.

"Hold on!" I said running to him. I planted a slightly rough kiss on his lips. I was so happy when he kissed back.

"For the first time in 5 months, you're still amazing." Kyoya said. I was more than excited to get started.

* * *

><p>AN : Sorry for the first chapter being so short. I hope this makes up for it. Review and Favorite


End file.
